


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by abusch00



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusch00/pseuds/abusch00
Summary: Mina tastes like strawberries & cigarettes





	1. Leaving Japan

It was one of those days that truly could only be described as blue. The chilly wind wrapped around Seoul and the sun seemed to be nonexistent. Clouds covered the sky, and even the happiest people had a hard time enjoying the day.   
Mina usually loves gloomy days. She always had, and she always will. Gloomy days were filled with serenity. Streets would be empty, for the most part. Her neighbors wouldn’t be obnoxious by being too noisy. Her mom wouldn’t urge her to spend some time outside, like she did everytime the sun was out. It’s not like Mina didn’t like sunny days. They were alright to her. Her family sure enjoyed them more than her though. She just preferred chilly, cloudy days.  
Mina placed her last shirt inside of the suitcase she packed. Everything fit in perfectly, yet she still felt the need to rearrange it. She sighed and check the time on her phone. It read 11:52 AM. It was a little under 2 hours after she departs for Seoul, South Korea. Mina plopped down on the last remaining thing in her room, which was the suitcase she just packed, and stared at the now blank walls. Well, they were always blank. Mina has never put anything on her walls, as she prefers a clean look. They do look emptier when there is no longer anything inside.  
“Mina!” Her mother called. “It’s time to leave. I know you are repacking that suitcase just to kill time. I’ve been checking up on you for the last few hours and that suitcase hasn’t changed.” Mina could hear her mom chuckle. “I’m coming!” Mina yelled back and got off her suitcase. She looked again at the empty room and the ever so blank walls, and walked out of the room.  
Mina’s parents thought that Mina needed to her act in line, so they were sending her to live with her cousin, Jihyo. They thought Mina would benefit from having a very proper, and high achieving young lady living with her. Mina wasn’t a bad kid. In the eyes of others, she was an angel. She achieved high grades, did ballet, and was respectful. Her parents had high expectations, as she would be the next in line to inherit Myoui Corp., and she frankly wasn’t meeting them. All they saw was a rich kid who was too spoiled and didn’t have nearly as many achievements as they wanted her too, hence the reason why she is now moving in with her cousin Jihyo.   
Mina didn’t even try to argue. She wasn’t really that upset about it either. It’s not like she’ll be upset about leaving the friends she never had. So, she lacked mediation and ignored her parents rules, It’s not like her, or the companies, appearance suffered.   
Mina walked down the stairs with her purple suitcase by her side. She looked at her mom with a bored stare.   
“So I’ve packed some snacks for you on the plane ride there, since the chef isn’t coming with you.” Her mom said to her while checking her watch and straightening her dress. “Jihyo can’t pick you up, so I’ve asked Kai to drop off your car by our airport so you can drive to her house.” She added, now finally looking at Mina.  
“Okay.” Mina replied. She looked at her chipped nails and then back at her mom. Her mom looked disgusted at her outfit, but quickly hid her face once Mina met her gaze. She was wearing converse, black sweatpants, and an oversized hoodie. Mina’s mom cleared her throat and said, “Since I know you can care less about moving, I’ve imposed rules. If one is broken, you’ll lose your car and have to ride a bus to and from school. Also, no allowance either.” Mina’s eyes bulged out and she said “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Her mom has a serious look and replied, “No, I’m not. Your father and I will be monitoring your credit card, your car, and your phone too. Now, lets get on with the rules. No staying out past 10, No grades under a 98, and no cigarettes.” Minas faced flushed, “How did she know about that?” Mina thought to herself. As if reading her mind, Mina’s mother replied, “You aren’t good at hiding it, darling.” Her mother had a tired face and said, “Well, off you go. I have a business meeting at 12 that I’m already late for. I have one of our drivers in the driveway right now.” Mina’s mother reached to give her daughter a hug, but she deflected it.

Inside the car, Mina rubber her temples. She was starting to get upset, and she knew it. “I’m a good kid. I have good grades. Yeah, I smoke, but no one is perfect.” She mumbled out loud. Her driver looked back at her and gave her some words of advice. “You know they are doing this because they love you.” He said. His voice was gruff. Mina opted to not respond and instead looked out the window. It was a gloomy day, yet she wasn’t happy.  
Soon enough Mina was by her parent’s plane. Without looking back at the driver or the car, she boarded the plane. Mina laid down on the couch, put her ear buds in her ears, and let her tears escape her eyes.  
Mina POV  
I felt myself hit the ground. “Holy fucking shit.” I mumbled. God that hurt like a motherfucker. I stood up, rubbed my back, and wiped my eyes. My vision cleared, and it appeared the plane just landed. “Well that’s one way to enter the country,” I thought. I stretched and popped all my stiff joints. I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door.  
When the chilly air hit my neck, I shrank down into my hoodie. I shivered and started to walk down the plane steps. Once I reached the ground, I looked around for any sign on transportation. “Ah there it is.” I thought as I saw the black car. I strolled my way over to it and opened the door. “Kai must’ve kept it unlocked.” I thought as I saw the car key in the driver’s seat.   
I placed my suitcase in the backseat and hopped into the driver’s side. I started the engine and sat there for a minute.   
“God damn no one gave the the address.” I said out loud. I took out my phone and dialed Kai.   
“Kai, where the fuck am I staying tonight.”  
“Woah sis calm down. Nice to hear from you too.”  
“Just give me the address already.”  
I heard Kai sigh and I could see him shaking his head in my mind. He rattled off some numbers and street name as I typed them into my phone.  
“Anything else you need?”  
I hung up the phone. I know I shouldn’t have been rude but I am not up for a conversation. I plugged my phone in and started making my way to Jihyo.   
After a bit of driving, I arrived in a nice subdivision, although not as nice as mine, and quickly found the house. It was a large, white modern home. I got out of the car, grabbed my suitcase, and made my way to the front door.  
*Ding Dong*  
The door opens quickly to a cheery person with long brown locks. “Hi. My name is Kim Jihyo! You must be Mina! Nice to meet you!” She smiled are waved. I stared at her and said, “Where is my room.” She looked a little surprised but pointed upstairs. “Up the stairs and the last room on the right side.” She replied. “Would you like anything to eat, Mina?” She asked while I made my way up the stairs. I ignored her question and replied, “You are allowed to call me Myoui.” I didn’t spare another glance in her direction and made my way into the room.   
My boxes were neatly aligned by the walls and the bed was already made. Not thinking much about the room, I got ready for bed and spent the night staring at the ceiling.


	2. Annoyed

As Mina slowly opened her eyes, the sun decided to directly shine into her eyes, making her eyes burn. "God." Mina rolled over onto her stomach to block her face from the light. Mina lightly rested her eyes while smushing her face into the pillow. Mina stayed in that position for a while. She just breathed in and out, keeping her body comfortable are relaxed. When she did finally open her eyes, she let out a loud groan and a mix of cuss words.

Mina was not in her own room, or even in her house. The room was the same as last night. Her boxes were still neatly stacked by the wall, and room was brightly lit by the huge window by the bed. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own god damn bed, but here I am stuck living with someone I've only met once. This room is also 1/4 the size of my last one too!" Mina rolled her eyes and sat up in bed. Half of what she thought this morning was a lie. She knew Jihyo very well, as they have had many interactions. She stretched her limbs and climbed out of bed.

Going through her suitcase, she found a suitable pair of black jeans, and a black oversized hoodie. She peeked outside the bedroom door, to make sure she didn't run into Jihyo was, who she knew would scold her for being rude last night and looked for the bathroom. Although, her stomach disagreed.

As much as Mina didn't want to have a run-in with Jihyo, she couldn’t ignore her stomach. It's been a whole day since she has eaten. Mina sighed and placed her clothes back down on the bed.

As Mina made her way down the stairs, Jihyo heard the stairs creaking and met her at the end of the steps. "Good Morning, Mina." She smiled. "You must be tired hungry, I have some pancakes on the table." Jihyo looked at how Mina looked and smiled even wider. Mina scoffed but followed her regardless. 

"Why does Jihyo have to be so happy in the mornings." Mina thought as she entered the kitchen. 

Surprisingly the kitchen was nice, but Mina will never admit that. It was quartz countertops and darkly stained oak cabinets. Everything was neatly placed, as if they were on a TV set. The room was expertly lit by the natural light coming in through the windows.

"Mina ... Mina" Jihyo called but the latter did not hear. "Mina!" Mina jumped out of her skin and looked over at Jihyo and glared. "Didn't you know I was thinking?" Mina sneered at Jihyo. Jihyo smiled back and pointed at the table "Eat up, we have a big day." 

Mina walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating. 

"You aren't talkative today, but that's fine! " Jihyo smiled. "I already know you don't want to be here, I'm not oblivious about what your parents did." Mina looked up with a bored expression.

"Also, don't forget that I've known you for my entire life. I know how you really are, so don't feel the need to act cold either. And I know you are pretending to not remember me either." Mina's eyes widened, and her shoulders slumped. Jihyo had seen right through her. Mina rolled her eyes and gave a small smile to Jihyo, which are rare for her these days. "Hi Jihyo. Nice to see you again." Mina watched Jihyo's smile grow even wider. "Now that's better!" Jihyo winked

Mina rolled her eyes, but her body became more relaxed. Her and Jihyo are really close, surprisingly, but Mina won't admit that. Jihyo won't allow Mina's sassiness either. 

As Mina chewed on her pancake, Jihyo went over the list of things the two would be doing. "So first we must get you some bath towels, and some drapes. Yes, I know you are a cave dweller." Jihyo rambled on for a while about where they'd go. Truth be told, Mina wasn't paying attention. "... So, you'll be starting at Twice High on Monday." Mina's ears perked up and she looked at her. Groaning, Mina asked what day it was. Soon enough she knew it was Saturday. At least she has the weekend.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Mina said out loud. She ran a hand through her hair and stretched as she got up from the kitchen sink. Leaning over, she attempted to grab the empty plate but Jihyo shooed her off. "Go take a shower, I'll clean up today. There is a shower across from your bedroom. Mina nodded and headed her way upstairs.

After getting her clothes, Mina headed to the bathroom and oh did she look like a mess. Her black hair had the worst bedhead, strands of hair sticking up at every angle, she still had sleep in her eyes, and her penguin pajamas were messed up. Yes, Mina has penguin pajamas. No, no one will ever know about that.

After cleaning up, Mina made her way downstairs and met Jihyo in the kitchen. "Ready to go?" Mina nodded her head, and they were on their way.

*Ding*

Mina checked her phone and immediately rolled her eyes.

From: Mom  
I hope you are getting settled in quickly! Remember I can track you wherever you are so make good decisions. Love you!

To: Mom

ok.

Mina could really use a cigarette right now. She is rubbing her hands almost nervously. She feels like itching her skin, and her mouth is dry. Mina just remembered the reason why she was here. It was for punishment. Her mom could control everything about her life here, and she wouldn't put her mom past it either.

Mina wasn't sure how she got addicted to cigarettes. She tried them one day,   
and the next she was addicted. Her grades started getting lower, she'd start skipping ballet, and when her parents found out, she was sent over here. Mina's mind replayed the memory of her parents telling her how it was going to be.

"I can see what you buy." lingered in the back of Mina's mind as her mouth became itchier and her craving stronger. Mina gulped and looked out the window.

"Mina?" Jihyo looked at her tentatively. "I know about your addiction. Your parents told me. You don't have to hide it." Her gaze was soft when Mina locked eyes with her. 

Mina ignored her statement and turned her eyes back to the window. She unconsciously morphed her face into a cold and stoic one. Mina rolled down the window and let the cold air hit her face. It was rainy outside, but Mina liked it. She liked the rain hitting her face, and the wind enveloping her neck. She liked the way the rain hit her face, like little pellets. They stung, but never less she craved. Mina's black shoulder length hair swayed with the wind. Letting her body relax, she leaned against the car door. She soon enough closed her eyes and let the noise of the rain and the car drown her thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina and Jihyo spent the day walking through countless stores. By the end of the day, Mina’s feet were dragging on the sidewalk and the nearby shoppers could explicitly hear what she was saying to Jihyo.   
“I’m fucking tired and I want to go home Jihyo.” Mina rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t have let you drive if it was gonna turn out this way.” Mina looked at her watch. It read 5:07. Rubbing her temples, she let out an exasperated sigh.   
“We only have one more stop.” Jihyo said irritated. Mina has been pestering Jihyo about going home from the first time she stepped into the store. Jihyo rubbed her neck and kept her eyes on the road. “Also, this stop is completely for you.” Jihyo added.  
By that time, Mina had put in her headphones and was ignoring Jihyo. The trip from the mall didn’t take long, only about 15 minutes. Jihyo parked and tapped on Mina’s shoulder. Mina looked at the building they had parked in front of.   
Ice Dance Studio

Mina whipped her head around and looked at Jihyo incredulously. She thought her parents were also forcing her to do ballet in Korea too. She didn’t hate ballet, but she was tired of doing the same dances repeatedly. That’s one of the reasons why she skipped ballet. Mina opened her mouth to speak but Jihyo cut her off. “Yes, your parents are signing you up for ballet.” Mina heard and tried not to react. “But, I know you hate ballet. So, I’ve signed you up for hip hop dance classes instead.” Jihyo smiled and Mina looked at her with an unreadable expression. Mina continued to stay silent. Jihyo took Mina’s silence to continue talking.  
“You don’t have to go into today, but classes start on Monday. Your schedule is Monday 5am-7am, Tuesday 4pm-7pm, and Fridays from 6pm-“  
“I want to go in.”  
“Oh, okay! I have a friend who works as a dance teacher here. Her father owns the studio. She is also a senior at Twice High too!” Jihyo rambled on. Mina got out of the car and put on her signature cold expression. As her and Jihyo walking into the studio, Mina was surprised to see that the studio was quite nice. Even nicer than her one back home in Japan.   
The studio had high ceilings and was spacious. Polished birch wood covered the ground, and mirrors covered all four walls. The music was blaring. The only person in the room other than Mina and Jihyo was a black-haired girl with bangs dancing.   
“Hey Momo!” Jihyo called. “How are you?” Momo broke out of her dance trance and her head whipped around to Jihyo and Mina. Her face broke out into a grin and she waved. “Hey!” Momo yelled over the music. “Let me turn this down!” Momo walked over to her phone by the wall and pressed pause. The music stopped instantly.   
“What are you doing here? Finally, ready to take some dance classes?” Momo asked Jihyo. “Haha you wish! I’m just showing my cousin Mina the dance studio. She’s taking the hip hop classes starting Monday. I thought it would be good to introduce you guys beforehand.” Jihyo pointed to Mina and the Momo. Momo removed the towel from her neck, dabbed her head and wiped her hands, and smiled at Mina. “Hi, I’m Hirai Momo. I teach the hip hop dance class here. I’m also a senior at Twice High. My dad owns this studio.” Momo stretched her hand out to shake. Mina didn’t reply and instead gave a cold stare.   
Out of the corner of her eye, Mina could see Jihyo staring at her expectantly.  
“My name is Myoui Mina. You may address me as miss Myoui.” Mina spoke in her native tongue of Japanese. Being snarky, Mina chose to speak in Japanese because Momo had a Japanese name. She thought Momo wouldn’t know Japanese. Although, that wasn’t the case.  
“Nice to meet you, Mina! I didn’t know you were Japanese too!” Mina exclaimed in Japanese. Jihyo stood there oblivious. Mina gritted her teeth “You may address me as miss Myoui only.” Momo was oblivious to the annoyed energy coming from Mina and continued to talk. “So, you are interested in hip hop? That’s great! I think you are going to enjoy our class, Mina.” Upon hearing her name used improperly for the 3rd time, Mina snapped. “Can’t you fucking understand that you are to call me miss Myoui. I am THE heir to Myoui Corp. and Its affiliates. I ruin you and your father’s studio with the snap of my fingers” Mina fumed and glared at Momo. Momo shrank away from Mina with a hurt look in her eyes. “Sorry, miss Myoui. It won’t happen again.” Momo looked at the ground embarrassed.   
Mina huffed and walked out the door. She knew she shouldn’t have over reacted, but she was on her last straw. She headed to the car, luckily it was unlocked, and sat down in the passenger’s seat.  
Meanwhile, Jihyo stood by Momo in confusion and shock from what Mina did. She didn’t understand what their conversation was about, but by the way Momo took a step back and shrank, she knew It wasn’t pleasant.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Jihyo asked. She rubbed Momo’s shoulders trying to comfort her. “Ahh, I’m fine!” Momo smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes just yet. “You don’t look like it.” Jihyo argued. Momo started pushing Jihyo towards the door. “Yes, I’m fine! I’m just tired from practicing. See you on Monday!” By the time Jihyo had anything to say, she was already pushed out the door by Momo.  
Still shook up from her conversation from Mina, she sat down on a bench inside the studio. “Who knew Myoui Corp.’s heir was such a bitch” She thought to herself. 

Meanwhile in the car, Jihyo was half yelling, half talking to Mina. “What the hell, Mina? What did you say to Momo?” Jihyo looked at Mina expectantly, but Mina chose not to respond. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jihyo drove home in complete silence. They arrived home and Mina was still silent as ever. Mina was halfway up the stairs when Jihyo said, “Try to think about someone other than yourself sometime.” Mina turned around and looked at her for a quick second, and then continued her way up the stairs and to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter for this fic. I would love it if you guys commented down below what you thought about it. As always, thank you for reading. I thought Mina highkey snapped at Momo... -A

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Thank you for reading this fic! It's be second time writing a fic so constructive criticism is always welcomed here! -A


End file.
